Conventionally, there has been known various types of projection toys in which projection film or the like is used. Generally, in the projection apparatus, a light source is disposed at one side of the projection film while a condenser lens is disposed at the other side thereof so that the images of the film may clearly be projected on the surface of a large screen. In this case, however, various constraints can be caused to the size of the film conditioned by the focal length of the condenser lens as well as the positional relationship between the light source, film and condenser lens to make the design and implementation of the apparatus labor-consuming, resulting in its high manufacturing cost, which, in view of the price and handling convenience, makes it unsuitable to apply this to toy especially intended for infants or schoolboys.
Besides, as the conventional simple projection toy, there has been known the type in which the light source is disposed at one side of the projection film while the film is monitored via a magnifier lens from the other side of the film but because of its appreciating purpose it lacks game enjoying element, offering no amusing point as the toy application.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a convenient and inexpensive projection toy which, without using any expensive and complicated projection mechanisms such as lens and the like, and by providing a light source, a relatively large-sized projection film and means for driving the film, may allow magnified and definite images of the projection film to be projected on a desired screen so that various game functions may simultaneously be achieved in correspondence with the changing images to be projected.